The Girl Behind The Mask
by xxnine-tailed-vixenxx
Summary: Naruto, at the tender age of 5 has grown used to things most people couldn't imagine in their worst nightmare, he has been tortured and beaten constantly and was still a cheerful little boy that the third hokage loved like a... granddaughter? fem-narugaa
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

Hey people! This is my first story so be gentle!

Naruto, at the tender age of 5 has grown used to things most people couldn't imagine in their worst nightmare, he has been tortured, beaten, nearly raped on several occasions and was still a cheerful little boy that the third hokage loved like a… granddaughter?

"Normal Speech"

"_Normal Thought OR Flashback"_

"**Demon Speech"**

"_**Demon Thought"**_

… "_ugh what happened?" _a young girl thought to her self as she got to her feet, looking around she found herself in a familiar tunnel. Following the well known route she entered through the large doors that led to somewhere all mortals would fear … well all normal mortals –

"Kaa-chan!" The little blond haired did the one thing people would never expect to happen…she tackled the kyuubi no kitsune in a hug.

"**Oomph… natsume chan what's wrong?" **the woman asked when she noticed the tears, now when most people think of the kyuubi they think of a giant male fox bent on the enilation of everything in its path. In reality the kyuubi is the complete opposite, SHE is a caring and gentle demon when calm and dislikes un-necessary violence now you may be wondering why she attacked kohona if she is so calm? Well im not going to go into that right now. She is a tall red-headed woman with curves other women would kill for and men would kill to be with, all in all a beauty seen only on goddesses, however she also had some extra … accessorises in the form of fox ears and 9 long well groomed tails.

The young girl sobbed into the shoulder of the kyuubi as she recalled what happened …

_FLASHBACK!_

_A young blond haired, blue eyed boy was walking down the street joyfully having just been told by the hokage that he was allowed to enter the academy next week and finally learn the skills necessary to become a ninja of the leaf. It was because of this that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and so never noticed the mob gathering behind him till it was too late. "Aghhhh!" he looked down and seen a knife sticking out of his calf, fearfully he looked up and paled, before him stood no less than 15 men all holding improvised weapons of some description (eg. Knives, broken bottles, baseball bats ect…) but those were regular occurrences so he knew although it would hurt he would survive, no, it was the one in front that worried him as in his hands was a kuani meaning the person in front of him was a ninja. Very rarely was he phisicaly attacked by ninja but the few times he had been were the only times when he genuinely feared for his life._

(A.N as this is rated T im going to skip the beating suffice to say Naruto/Natsume ended up in VERY bad shape and you can fill in the blanks.)

_The third hokage showed up just before the chunnin delivered the finishing blow with a squad of anbu behind him before anyone could blink there was a kuani in the use-to-be-chunnin's skull with the hokage seal on it "…kill them… this has gone on far to long" he scooped up the boy before anyone noticed the henge that hid the little girl only he and a few others knew existed._

"What did I –hic- do kaa-san WHY DO THEY HATE ME?" the little girl sobbed into the womans shoulder repeating "why" over and over and each one tore into the kyuubi's heart_ "_**Shh sweetie tou didn't do anything they are too stupid to realise that you are you and I am me -a**_**lthough if they keep this up if I ever get out ill remind them that I am defiantly not a little girl who is forced to hide under the mask of a moron… and they call ME the demon- "**_

After the sobs subsided the young girl stood and faced the kyuubi who had to stifle a gasp… the girls eyes were empty… "kaa-san train me, I don't want to be hurt anymore…please…don't let them hurt me anymore" the girls eyes took on a pained look and her voice a pleading tone … the kyuubi suddenly found herself missing those empty eyes but knew that any emotion was better than none in the long run.

"**Ok Natsume I will train you but you have to promise to listen to me and not complain"** at Natsume's nod she continued **"Ok then, when you wake up go to your Jiji and tell him that you will be training with me and not to worry if you disappear for a few weeks at a time, for now rest"** with that little Natsume fell asleep not knowing how drastically her life will change in the next few years thanks to her decision

I know its really short but its really only a test run if I get enough readers I'll continue if not …meh?

Plz review and tell me how to make it better! Thank you! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 im baaack!

Hey people! This is my first story so be gentle!

Naruto, at the tender age of 5 has grown used to things most people couldn't imagine in their worst nightmare, he has been tortured, beaten, nearly raped on several occasions and was still a cheerful little boy that the third hokage loved like a… granddaughter?

Thanks to everyone who commented and subscribed, you guys rock! I love you all! Xox ^_^

Sorry I've taken so long but my life has been hectic not that that really matters, also I tend to procrastinate… sorry ^_^' but anyway I will try to update a tad more often lol…..

"Normal Speech"

"_Normal Thought OR Flashback"_

"**Demon Speech"**

"_**Demon Thought"**_

_**LAST TIME:**_ _please…don't let them hurt me anymore" the girls eyes took on a pained look and her voice a pleading tone … the kyuubi suddenly found herself missing those empty eyes but knew that any emotion was better than none in the long run._

"_**Ok Natsume I will train you but you have to promise to listen to me and not complain"** at Natsume's nod she continued **"Ok then, when you wake up go to your Jiji and tell him that you will be training with me and not to worry if you disappear for a few weeks at a time, for now rest"** with that little Natsume fell asleep not knowing how drastically her life will change in the next few years thanks to her decision_

(A.N- ok I've changed it so that after getting Sarutobi's permission Natsume left the leaf for 10 years)

_10 years later…_

All was calm in the village hidden in the leaves, it was early morning and apart from the odd ninja hopping along the rooftops everything was peaceful, no-one was to be seen but the birds, the gentle sway of the leaves and – "SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!" _*sigh*_ well it was…

Unfortunately for the leaf village this was a common occurrence for the 2 chunnins that seemed to constantly have guard duty… "It was ONE time!"  
the two were so absorbed in their… dispute that they did not notice a figure approaching the gates, the person was small in stature wearing a red cloak that covered all of their clothes and covers their face in shadow "excuse me,"

"It doesn't matter if it happened 1 time or 50 times it doesn't change the fact that-" the figure tried again a bit louder "Excuse me"  
"Well what about the time when-" by this time the figure had a twitch in their eyebrow and was getting annoyed "EXCUSE ME!" The two chunnins (finally) noticed the person standing next to them "oh….hi when did you get here?" the strangers eye twitches "….just...let me in" the person hands them their papers and states that she wishes to meet with the hokage and is then escorted to the tower and told she could go alone from there.

After ensuring that no-one was watching she walked through the wall and phased into the hokage's office, the hokage immediately took on a defensive stance, "who are you and how did you get in here?" "Aww i'm hurt jiji, you've forgotten me already?

"NATSUME?"

"Aww you remembered me! I knew you weren't that senile yet gramps!" Natsume exclaimed with glee. _"…Yup…that's Natsume alright…" _the third hokage thought, "How are you princess, you've been gone so long… no horrible little boys have touched you have they? Tell me and ill burn their grubby little mitts off and shove my boot up their-"

"JIJI! CALM DOWN" Natsume shouted to calm the frantic, angry old man. "I've been training with kaa-san for the past 10 years; there was no time for boys… besides their all brats!" Natsume states with a pout (I love the idea of her acting childish, I wanted her to say they all had cooties but decided an Ankoish attitude would suit her thus the brat comment… besides she's 15, it's a bit old for the cootie stage lol)

Chuckling, the Third moved to give the girl a hug, during witch he noticed something was…off… "Umm Natsume?"

"Yes jiji?"

"…You realise you have tails, yes?"

"Aren't they beautiful? *spins around in glee kaa-san gave me them as my 10th birthday present and look at these!" Natsume exclaims as she un-do's the illusion around the cute fox ears on her head (no not a genjutsu ill explain in another chapter)

O_o "…umm why don't you tell me all about your training princess?"

"Well for the first week we just travelled, kaa-san wanted to get away from the village as soon as possible so we only took a few rest stops each day to build up my endurance and speed, after that ….. (2 hours later)... And that's pretty much it, OH and my senses are waaaay better than a normal humans as well… NOW that's it hehe"

"…"

"….um jij?"

"…."

"JIJI! Kaa-san I think I broke him!" Natsume was frantic now running in circles before coming to an abrupt halt "I killed him! AAHHHH!" (5 min later when she calms down) we now see Natsume trailing him down the stairs mumbling to herself "Gotta hide the body…can't let anyone find it... no one will know… Mwahahaha-"

"Ugggg what happened?"

"Umm…JIJI! I'm so happy you're ok! I was afraid you were sick so I was taking you to the hospital!"

"Uh-huh, and were in an ally leading to the dump becauuuse?"

"… I love you jiji!" Natsume glomps him while thinking "_wow that was close, i'm glad he's not dead…he's too heavy to trail any further!"_(Yes she's amazingly strong but… shut up! It's a fan fiction I wanted her to complain so she did mwahahahah do my biding minions! Heh-hm anyway) "**umm sweetie? Shouldn't you have been happier that your "jiji" is alive because you love him rather than his body being too heavy? -_-' " **asked the kitsune in side Natsume-chan's head.

"…_probably_" "**…Ok…as long as you know I guess…**_**I think I've been too big of an influence on her hehheh…naah"**_

~~ _back in the office~~_

"It just so happens that you've come back at the perfect time, there's a class about to graduate from the academy in a few da-" Sarutobi attempted to say before Natsume interrupted. "DON'T YOU DARE OLD MAN! There's no way in hell you're putting me with a bunch of wet behind the ears brats! I swear ill walk right out those gates again!" (… I don't think she likes Sarutobi's idea…)

"But Natsume-chan-"

"NO"

"But what if-"

"NU-UH!"

"What if-"

"" by this stage Natsume has her back turned to Sarutobi and has her fingers in her ears singing at the top of her voice… she really doesn't want put with the gennins huh?...

"FINE!"

"Yay!"

"_*Sigh*_ well then the council will have a hissy fit if I promote you straight away…unless… (at this point Sarutobi calls for his secretary to call in a shinobi that we all know and love (if you don't your head needs checked out… love you! Lol)

*_knock knock_* (who's there? –it needed said and you know it) "Come in" Sarutobi calls from his place at his desk

The new figure comes in saying in a rough voice "You called sir?"

Sarutobi, being the sadist that he is (come on he gives out chores to unsuspecting gennins who expect to actually do something other than chase an evil cat) grins and says I have a mission for you"

"But sir I'm working on a new-" the new figure started

"Yes I am aware and this will not change your current tasks." By this point, Sarutobi has a chibi version of himself rolling around pointing and laughing at this new persons misfortune in his mind.

"*_Sigh_* Yes Sir…"

"…I want you to take her *points to where Natsume was before this person entered only to find…nothing* NATSUME!"

"*_Yawn_* no need to yell, sheesh!" Natsume stated from where he was comfortably seated… right above the Hokage's head…

"*_Sigh_* please come down Natsume"

'_How did I not notice her?' _the new figure thought to itself (hehehe you still don't know if it's a man or a woman hahaha!)

"*_Clears throat_* yes well as I was saying, you will take her on as an apprentice" deadpans the third hokage.

"BUT SIR-"

"No! I don't want to hear it, you will take this…child _'to put it nicely_' on as an apprentice and that is final."

"…Yes Sir…"

Natsume meet your new sensei, Ibiki Morino.,,

I know its short and not that interesting but it was necessary, the next chapter will start the fun.

Plz review and tell me how to make it better! Thank you! ^_^


End file.
